naruichi97fandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown of the Century: The Series
Showdown of the Century: The Series is a Stupid Horrible YouTube Poop web series based off the now-cancelled Movie "Mega Showdown of the Century", And It Started in March 29 on blip.tv and Releasing on YouTube In September. Production Began in February 28th, 2011 and released on blip.tv March 29. The series is rated TV-MA. Characters TBA Series' Seasons Season One: The Apocalypse Saga It's Not 2012 or Judgement Day, It's an event of Cataclysm that the heroes must survive when someone must causing a Cataclysmic Day to our world leading to a world with machines fighting Human beings.. Other Seasons will be Announced Soon. Broadcasting The Series will have 2 versions, for blip.tv it will be long and more or less than 15 minutes YouTube Version Since the creator realized about Copyright and New YTers, The Show will be with less ADS, edited scenes and a shorter opening. Containing a background for the episode due to copyright issues. It will be rated TV-14. Airing on YouTube by NaruIchi97Studios1 Normal Version (blip.tv) The normal version will be uploaded on blip.tv and shown in the blog and also noticed in the Facebook Page. In 2013, due to Copyrights, the account has been removed, however, He will possibly reupload the episodes on vimeo.com Production In 2010, Since PRIMEMAN3457 from PRIMEMAN Productions canceled The Last On Earth Movie, and adapted into a series, The Creator of the Series got an idea by adapting the franchise to a 5 season series event. He made one opening for Japanese and English Dub even the teaser trailer, since he is in halt for YouTube Poop: The Movie. However, Since in 2011, PRIMEMAN, Instead of making an english and japanese dub for last on earth, He now makes an English Dub due to Opening Changes. So he decided to make an opening for the Series using the theme for the Kamen Rider Decade Movie, and the ending with the Instrumental New Avengers Series theme as PRIMEMAN Used for the Last on Earth Series, in February, He counted the Sneak Peek Trailer as a Superbowl Trailer for the Superbowl XLV along with the YTP Movie Sequel Rise of the Awesome, Randomness of Crapiness 4, and Kappa Mikey Abridged. In February 28th to March 22nd, He Started Working On Episode One, And His Thoughts on Making an Ending Credits to The Digital Download Version Of The Series Said "What Would Happen If The Series Has An Ending Theme For Digital Download Due To The Opening" ﻿In 2010, He made a intro and ending for 5 seasons of the series, 5 each one, The Names are in the blog. But in 2011, Since PRIMEMAN3457 Chose the New Avengers Theme, and He thinks for only one opening and one ending each. In February 2011, He Started Production on the Premiere and uploaded to blip.tv in March 29, In May 2011, He stated the series on hiatus due to being a scaredy cat about the predictions of the Apocalypse as predicted by Harold Camping which it failed in May 21st and he almost finished episode 4 in September 19, 2011. The series will be on halt since in March 2012, he made episode 5. More videos will be uploaded as soon as Naruichi97 gets a Vimeo Account. Category:Series